A Culpa é dela
by Mione11
Summary: A Saori foi sequestrada(outra vez?)


**A CULPA É DELA!**

Seya os cavaleiros estavam morando em uma casa que a Saori tinha dado pra eles,afinal com exceção do Shiryu,nenhum deles tem onde cair morto.Seya estava tomando banho quando a água acabou e ele p da vida não viu o sabonete no chão quando ia sair levou um escorregão e...

"POW"

Ouvindo,esse barulho Hyoga,Shun e Shiryu vão correndo ver o que é e encontram Seya desmaiado no chão

**Shun pula em cima de Seya**

Shun:-Seyazinho!seyazinho acorde! Sou eu o seu Shun!!!!!!!!!!

**Hyoga e Shiryu se entreolham com cara de hummmnnnn**

Então Seya acorda e meio tonto pergunta:

-ahn?quem estou? onde sou? Quem são vocês?porque esse cara ta em cima de mim?

Hyoga responde rindo:

-agente te explica...

depois de tudo explicado,a não ser pela parte do Shun grudado no Seya q ninguém teve coragem d falar e nem de perguntar,os cavaleiros vão dar uma volta,o problema é que tinha um abismo bem perto da casa(acho q ela quer é q a casa caia e eles morram!) e enquanto eles passeavam por lá:

Seya: -Não me lembro de nada disso.

Shiryu:-Relaxa! Um dia você lembra

**Shiryu dá um tapão nas costas de seya que sai voando e cai no abismo**

**Todos os cavaleiros correm p/ ver se ele está bem...**

Meia hora depois....

Hyoga: -Errrr....eu acho q ele naum vai sair daí sozinho....

No hospital o médico passa um sermão nos 3 e sai...

Cavaleiros:-....

De repente uma pedra atravessa a sala(q tipo de idiota jogaria uma pedra numa janela de hospital?) e Shun vê um bilhete nela:

"SEQUESTREI A ATHENA/SAORI 

**VENHAM RESGATAR ELE LOGO SENÃO...."**

Shun e Hyoga: -O que foi?

-sequestram a Saori.

-outra vez?q dorga agente vai ter q se matar dnvo porcausa dela?

Shun: -é o que parece... quem será q escreveu isso?

Uma segunda pedra voa com outro bilhete:

**" VC'S NUNCA VÃO SABER QUEM SOU EU NEM ONDE LEA ESTÁ HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**ASS:VEGETA QUE ESCREVE DA CASA DO KAME" **(q idiota!)

**Os Cavaleiros vão desanimados pegar suas armaduras**,então Shiryu diz:

-Spera um pouco, se agente for salvar a Athena sem o Seya,nós é que vamos ser os heróis da história!!!!!

Shun e Hyoga:Yes!vamos pegar nossas armaduras então!

**os 3 saem correndo** (.....')

JÁ NA CASA DO KAME....

Vegeta: -aha!então vocês conseguiram me descobrir!

Shiryu:-Você mesmo se dedou seu idiota ¬¬'

Vegeta:-erm...não importa! Eu vou matar vocês mesmo!

De repente vem um girto lá de dentro

Saori: -VEGETA!CADÊ O MEU REFRIGERANTE!

Vegeta: -EU JÁ VOU SUA DRAGA VELHA!

**leva o refrigerante e volta**

-como é q vocês agüentam isso?

Shiryu: -bem a agente gostaria d não agüentar...

Hyoga: -ela é terrível!principalmente depois das gravações...

Shun:-Uma Piranha!,uma monstra!

Saori:EU OUVI ISSO!!!!!!!ESPEREM SÓ QUNADO AGENTE CHEGAR NO SANTUÁRIO!!!!!

Os cavaleiros fazem cara d "to Ferrado...." mas logo depois se preparam para lutar

Mas quando eles iam começar...

Alguém: -V-E-G-E-T-A!!!!!!!

Vegeta para e se vira

-BULMA? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

-EU É QUE PERGUNTO!COMO É Q VC ME LARGA SOZINHA?

-bem é que...

quando Vegeta ia se explicar vem outro berro lá de dentro

Saori:-EU PEDI GELADO!

**voa uma lata de refrigerante e a Saori vem logo atrás...**

-E AINDA ESTÁ NESSE LUGAR COM OUTRA!!!!!

-er...calma Bulma eu posso explicar....

-EU ACHO BOM MESMO!

-a culpa é de quem está escrevendo agora!ela sempre me humilha nos seus fics e eu resolvi me vingar e ser o vilão da história!

Bulma e Saori:-peça desculpa!

Vegeta:grrrrrr...desculpem

E enquanto Bulma e Athena gritavam com Vegeta aparece Seya todo quebrado....

Seya:-quem foi o Maldito q me jogou naquele abismo?

**Shun e Hyoga apontam para Shiryu com cara de inocentes**

Shiryu:-Obrigado meus amigos eu nem sei o q faria sem vocês ¬¬'

Seya:-SEU MALDITO,E EU QUE PENSEI Q VC ERA MEU IRMÃO(trocadilho infame!)

-C-calma seya,pq vc acha q eu te joguei?**sorriso amarelo**

-PQ O MÉDICO ME CONTOU SEU DESGRAÇADO!!!!!!!!

**Seya vai pra cima de Shiryu**

**Hyoga;-Ufa Ainda bem q ele não sabe q o Shun tava em cima dele e você não fez nada Shiryu**

**Seya:-O QUE???? VOCÊ VIU ESSA EM CIMA D MIM E NÃO FEZ NADA?ORA SEU.....**

"**hun começa a chorar**

**-BUÁÁÁ,O SEYAZINHO ME ODEIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**

**Todos: ¬¬'"**

**Seya corre atrás de Sriryu q tenta escapar dos meteoros e das muletadas.**

**E assim o dia se vai, Bulma e a Saori aos berros com o Vegeta,o Seya tentando matar o Shriryu, o Shun Chorando e o Hyoga ridno disso tudo.**

(Õ finalzinho mais clichê esse hein?) 


End file.
